candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wildoneshelper/Everything's Wrong With Fifa 14 in Mobile Device in 100 points or fewer
After Odus's trial, it's time for Fifa 14! How many points could I get? #13 seconds of logos #"EA Sports, it's a game!" Yeah, it's a game. Does that mean you can make laggy servers and mediocre players? #"Tap to continue" Unnecessary commands #Games of the week always refreshes every week. Then, if you don't update it, you won't be able to play anything free offline. #Squads are not in there best shapes. #Liverpool still has Suarez. #Suarez won't bite. #Well, the games of the week should be a game of rivalry. However, the match is categorized as "friendly". #Team of the week don't have full chemistry. #Ads #Kick off needs money to unlock #QPR still in championship #Commentary needs to be downloaded #No Van Gaal in Fifa 14 #No Turk Lig (except Galatarsaray) means no Dirk Kuyt. #Auto tackle sucks in beginner. No auto tackle sucks in professional. #Well big buttons are necessary, because you would accidentally bump into other buttons which would result in ridiculous and embarrassing moves. #Loading Ultimate Team takes quite a long time #Also, you would be automatically disconnected from the EA servers when you have not played the game for hours. #The game restarts again after you make a phone call and stay in the contact list for a long time. #A game contract is deducted by the disconnection of the game. #Contracts are too expensive. #Cristiano Ronaldo is too expensive. #Ain't nobody got enough money to buy Lionel Messi! #Well, even I have to pay 2000 for Giroud! #People raise the money a lot for a single player, but nobody buys my ****ing players! #You need to go back to the main menu to toggle the controls. #Well, while I was typing this point, the commentary is still downloading. #Semi-pro is too difficult when your team is too weak. #Actually a bronze team of players is significant when you don't want to waste your bloody money on contracts. #Beginner difficulty gives you the most money for a single match. #It's a miracle that I've beaten a club in World Class difficulty by 2-0 full time. #World Class Cup is too difficult for a beginner. #It takes forever to download a commentary. #Chelsea is the next Brazil. Slain that club by 18-0 in beginner difficulty, 3-minute half time. #Sometimes you don't know why great clubs don't get 5-star rating. #Clive Tyldesley and Andy Townsend #In beginner difficulty, sometimes the opponent passes the ball back to you. #You could literally shoot from anywhere on target unless the power bar doesn't show up in beginner. #Cheering sounds last for just only a few seconds. #The commentary is broken. #Celebration scene does not contain Hakuna Matata dance. #Smart referee cliche #Referees are not always smart. Sometimes they issue a yellow card when the tackle doesn't even hit the opponent. #Commentators don't say the players' names. #Sometimes if the opponents get the ball back when you slide the opponent badly. There will be no free kick and no card, which is unfair to the opponents. #More red cards for just a little bit bad foul. #Goalkeepers are kinda shabby. #Every time the players shoot ground balls. It seems an easy job for goalkeepers but they don't grasp the chance. #Well if you want to shoot higher balls, you need more time. By that time, the goalkeeper has collected the ball. #Sometimes the buttons could not sense my pressing. I sometimes need to rap that button in order to make it work again. #There is an "invisible string" when you try to move a player to your preferred direction. However, this string breaks when you are too far. Feels good to play on console... #Why can't we play Ultimate Team offline? #Damn stamina (fitness)... #Every player is "basic". #On the field, many players have the same face. #No "Toilolo" #The game won't let me tackle. Sometimes slide tackles don't even touch the ball. You can't even slide from near. Sins: 58 Sentence: GOAL!!!!!!!! What EWW do you want me to do next? Next: Everything's Wrong with Dumb Ways to Die Category:Blog posts